Attack on Titan According to Alex Pierce
by HeichouSquirrel
Summary: Alex Pierce was a normal 19 year old; She went to college, she had a job, she watched anime, and went to Anime Conventions. What could go wrong in her life? If ask you her, a lot could go wrong...Follow Alex Pierce into her adventure in Attack on Titan.
1. Chapter 1

***warning***

this is going to be a very long chapter to my standards, just because I'm putting the convention detail into it; waking up a few hours early, getting ready, that type of thing. I write no more than a 1,000 word chapter, usually. But that was my other stories. So maybe I will take that extra day and write longer chapters. And fair warning, this is just a prologue, just to show you who Alex Pierce is. And I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I wrote this on my phone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, all rights go to the creators.

I do in fact own Alex Pierce, as of she is based off of me and I created her a long time ago. So, yeah. ***warning***

...

Alex didn't get much sleep last night. Let's just say she was on Facebook and Fanfiction all night. Reading stories of the one pairing she loves most from Attack on Titan. But once morning came, she had to push her body to move. She felt like her body was made of lead, but she willed herself to fix her recently dyed black hair. It was styled in an under cut with her bangs similar to Levi Rivaille's. Trying to make her makeup look the same as if it were the anime. Today was a rare day where she could cosplay at college. A convention was that weekend, and a group from her school was going as a few characters. Why not take advantage of the already short day?

Slipping out of her light blue pajama shorts, she changed into white jeans. Before binding her chest she changed out of her black tank top for a white one, she quickly put on a light grey button down shirt. Tucking the end into her jeans. Putting on the harness and belt. The cravat, which she spent a good hour or so yelling at her sewing machine in German trying to sew it. The boots. And finally, the jacket with the Wings of Freedom insignia in the correct places. After struggling with keeping the harness in place, she grabbed her bag and her phone. Checking the time, 6:48, she decided to call her friend, who was cosplaying Eren, to see if she was ready. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hey~ Heichou." She giggled. Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed her car keys.

"Brat." She smiled. "Are you ready, or am I going to have to wait for your sorry ass?"

"I'm ready. And so is Petra." 'She didn't get any sleep.' Alex decided locking her door.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." After listening to Robin and Lilly giggle, saying bye, she hit the end button. "Rookies." She smiled to herself as she saw her bag in the car. Her 3DMG was in her trunk. And her feather duster sitting carefully on top of everything.

It only took 12 minutes to get to her house. Alex pulled into the driveway, and waited for the pair to join her. They set the gear in the trunk as well, and their bags next to hers.

"Heichou, you are going to have the two of us fighting over you." 'Eren' purred from her seat.

"Well, Jeager, I could always beat you again while Petra watched." Alex replied, pulling out of the drive way. "All jokes aside, we get out at 1. We can all drop our stuff off at the hotel. We already have our badges, so we don't have to worry about that-."

"I'm pretty sure our group has theirs already.." Lilly said.

"Yeah. Me too." Robin was fixing her brown wig in the mirror.

"Okay. So we could take up a few tables at Starbucks or McDonalds or something." Alex finished her half baked plan.

"Sounds good to me. But I'm starving. Can we stop at Dunkin Donuts?" Robin complained.

"If you make a mess in my car, I will beat you with my feather duster." Alex said, Turing her blinker on to turn into the parking lot.

"Maybe I will, just for that." Robin winked and jumped out of the car.

"What are we going to do with that boy?" Lilly asked, putting on her cloak(not a cape).

"Send him to the military." Alex mumbled. They laughed as the walked in. While waiting in line, not even a minute, they saw some familiar wigs. Robin gasped.

"Commander Erwin. Marco, you're alive?!" Robin joked. The pair turned and smiled. Mike, or 'Erwin', got up from his seat and hugged Alex. She tried to slap him away.

"No. This is a stupid pairing. I can't and will not ship this." She said. They laughed and Robin butted in.

"Yo, hands off my man." Robin got in between them. Nick choked on his iced coffee.

"How can I help you?" A girl smiled, bringing them to attention.

"Order what you guys want, I'll pay." Mike said, bringing out his wallet.

"This isn't the underground city, commander." Alex crossed her arms over her chest, sending jokes about the anime.

"It's an order-."

"It's a stupid one that will get everyone killed-"

"Just listen to me, Levi-"

"I will not."

"Alex, it's fine. I owe you anyway-"

"Then buy me a Levi Plushy. I'm paying for this."

"It's okay. We already took care of it." Lilly said, handing Alex her coffee and doughnut/donut.

"Thanks, babe." Alex said, kissing her on the cheek. "Well, so we don't get stuck in traffic, we are going to head out. We'll see you guys in photography." They nodded and parted ways.

"Why couldn't you just let him pay?" Robin asked, her mouth biting into her glazed donut afterwards.

"It's a pride thing." Lilly replied.

"No! It's not a...'pride thing'." Alex defended herself. She pulled onto the highway. "He says he owes me, but I still owe him from when we were younger."

"Look. She does have a heart." Robin awed.

"Okay, turn on the music and shut your mouth." Lilly said, checking her phone. Robin plopped in a cd and the ride was all but quiet. The three girls were singing and laughing. It took them 39 minutes to drive to the school. They walked in and saw more people. Hanji, Erwin, Jean, Marco, Mike, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Annie, Bertolt, Pixis, and Hannes. Alex hugged Maria, Hanji, and everyone else for that matter. The chatted for a few minutes, discussing the plans for after school, before heading off to class. They decided they will go to Starbucks before they went to the convention. And they would wander around before their Q&A panel started.

... Time-skip brought to you by Levi's feather duster ...

The group of 17 were linked by the arm, walking down the wide hallway. Alex and Robin were pulled outside to do some photos. Adding some fan-service in there. Making each other's noses touch, making it look like they were about to kiss. Robin pinning Alex against the building. Them sitting at a table, drinking tea. Under a tree. After a few more photos, it was getting close to their panel's time. They were thanked and the people left. Robin had a slight blush that she tried to hide with her wig.

"Oh, come on, Jeager. It was just some pictures." Alex smirked, starting to walk.

"Yeah, it's just...weird..." She mumbled. Alex shook her head, and tried not to smile. While walking to their panel, they were asked for pictures, and asked for pictures themselves. Right before walking through the door, Robin gasped and sprinted off to the right. Alex looked at her then the door. She opened it slightly and poked her head in.

"Eren and I will be here in a minute. He...saw something and ran after it." She said, gaining all eyes, that were there, on her.

"Hurry up. We're about to start." Mike said, smirking. Alex stuck her tongue out and closed the door. She turned around and went after Robin, who was talking with someone holding a giant cat plush. A guy cosplaying Rin, no less. They were smiling and laughing. Alex walked up and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Eh there. Our panel is about to start, so if you two want to talk in half an hour, come join." She said. Robin shrugged her arm off, and smiled to her.

"Yeah, but after we are going to the dealers room." She said in a determined tone.

"Fine, let's just go." She eyed the guy. "Alex." They started walking.

"Oh-uh, Damien." He nodded. Damien took a seat while the pair walked to the front.

"Okay. Q&A, Truth or Dare, Dating Game. Nine minutes for each, and after we take pictures." Mike said opening his computer. People piled into the room a minute after. Mike hit a button and the anthem started playing and slowly died down.

"Welcome to our panel." Maria, Hanji, smiled.

"So~ this is our first time doing this. Commander Eyebrows, over there, planned this out with the help of our beautiful Levi." Jordan, Mikasa, said. A few people 'ooh'ed at the comment. Cameron, who was cosplaying Jean, snaked his arm around her waist and tugged her closer to him.

"No." He warned.

"Horse-face, get you hooves off of my sister." Robin said.

"Make me, Mommy's boy." He smirked.

"Ooh, right to the feel-strings. It's okay Eren, you're Heichou's pet now." Alex said, smirking lightly. Jordan look at them with wide eyes. Digging through her bag, Robin brought out her cat ears, put them over her wig and crossed her arms. "Good cat." Alex patted her head.

"Let's get to the good part / parts. Questions for anyone?" Mike asked. He pointed to a man in a blue flannel.

"Levi, how do you feel about Eren?" He asked.

"He's a good pet. I have to lock him up sometimes." Alex said , not breaking a smile. "Isn't that right?" Robin nodded.

"Mikasa, how do you feel about their relationship?" A girl asked.

"I don't approve." Was all she said.

"Sasha, are you eating a potato?"

"Damnit! Sasha! I told you not to bring food during missions! You could have at least shared." Connie, Billy, yelled. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Annie, what's your connection with Bertl and Reiner?"

"They're my aunt and uncle." She hugged Reiner. A few more questions went on like that. Truth or Dare went on. Mike and Alex had to dance. Armin had to sit on Jean for two rounds. Mikasa and Annie had to do a thumb-war. The dating game had a few people from the crowd come up. One being Damien, since Robin was being sold. A Kenpachi also came up, and a Tamiki. Smirking, Alex put on her cat ears and bell necklace on Damien as a joke. In the end, he was chosen, and Alex started laughing from Robin's blush. It was time to leave, and Alex started to feel light headed. Mike noticed and grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear. Her eyebrows knitted together as close as they could.

"Y-yeah. Just a little light headed is all. " she said, unsure of herself.

"Why don't we take you to your room then? We still have the rest of the weekend for pictures." He suggested. She nodded and started to walk towards to door. When she reached the middle of the room, she lost her footing and fell to the ground. Passing out, she laid there unconscious. Mike was next to her immediately. People started to freak out, gasping and

"Is she okay?!" Lilly yelled, running to her side.

"I don't know. Cameron! Go, and get a staff member! Robin! Call for help! Now!" Mike yelled at them. They nodded and hurried to fulfill their commands.

****authors note****

Yeah, I'll have the actual first chapter up in a few days. I hope you people enjoyed this, like I said before, this was just to get into who Alex is. And why she would be in cosplay the next chapter. And so on and so forth. But tell me what you guys think, this is my first attempt for an Attack on Titan, so if you guys have anything you want me to change, then just tell me. Until next time, my lovelies...

HeichouSquirrel..


	2. Beatings

_**I am back! Heres the first chapter, well, the first actual chapter. I hope you people enjoy. Thank you, Random Eren Fan(Guest), and Sam(Guest) for the first two reviews! You don't know how happy I was when I read them, nor will I be able to explain. Along with the favorites and followers. Anyway; Don't be afraid to give me your opinions, or suggestions. Review? And I am sorry for and grammar or spelling errors, typing really fast so I can get this out to you. And very sorry if it is short... Ill do better next time.**_

_**And im sorry for the late update, the next one should be up much sooner if I'm not caught up in summer school... **_

_**HeichouSquirrel**_

TITANTITANTITANTITANTITANTITANTITANTITANTITANTITANTITANTITANTITANTITANTITAN

'_ALEX_!' she could hear Robin muffled scream, as if she was underwater.

"_Alex, Alex! Wake up! Shit, she's out cold!_' Mike?

'_What do we do?!_'

'_Just calm down, Everyone! This isn't helping the situation if we are all freaking out_!' Alex stirred from the black dream. When she forced her own dark blue eyes open, she was met with kind brown ones. Confusion was still blocking her mind before realization hit her. She scooted back and hit her back off of the side of the wooden carriage she was in. Fear stopped her from reacting to the pain shooting through her back and head.

"Just calm down, we aint gonna hurt ya." A boy with a thick accent said. He smiled and pointed a thumb to himself. "I'm Andrew, what's your name?"

"Where are you taking me?" She avoided the question.

"Andrew! Just keep 'im quiet until we get there." A woman's voice came from the front. The boy looked to her and then the a set of cloths next to her all-but-shaking form. His eyes were filled with guilt as he reached for them.

"Sorry-." He started.

"What are you doing?! Where a-" One of the linen cloths was wrapped around her mouth, keeping her from speaking. Another was tied around her eyes. One was already cuffing her hands together in a triple knot. Andrew forced her back to the wooden ground, and got up from his spot. From the sounds, he moved to where the woman was. Alex tried to get her hands free, but it only caused slight bruising acrossed the wrists. She sighed and gave up, relaxing on the floor. The moments that seemed to be just minutes ago, flooded her mind.

'_Alex_!' ~Lilly

'_Please, wake up.._' ~Robin

'_You idiot..._' ~Mike

She opened her watering eyes, but only saw the dirty white cloth. The cart hit a large bump, sending Alex up and back down harshly. She groaned from impact, and tried to shift onto her side. It was more comfortable, and she rested until the cart came to a stop. Roughly. Yelling was irrupted from the front, while she was tugged out of the back. And thrown to her knees. Cool metal was hovering over her throat. The person who had thrown her, bent down to whisper into her ear.

"You're in for one hell of a ride, boy." She heard him scoff, and move back. More voices could be heard, then galloping, then footsteps. Alex felt panicked, and tried to squirm away. The man laughed and gripped her shoulder tightly, causing her to whimper.

"Bring him inside; Don't want anyone to see, now do we." Another man said. Alex was picked up by the feet and arms, and carried to somewhere she couldn't see, but it was far. After much struggling, and kicking, and muffled screaming, she was set into a metal chair and strapped down. The blindfold was taken off and so was the gag. Her eyes had to adjust to the dim lightly. Looking around, she saw no windows, and one door. She looked at the men, and her mouth opened in shock. They have the Military Police unicorn on their jackets. The man in front, to Alex's knowing, was Nile. The others she did not know. She swallowed and cleared her throat. A shorter man pressed a finger to her lips.

"Before you say anything, We want to know WHO you are working for." He whispered.

"I work for Panera." She spat after his fingers moved.

"Who is that?" Nile asked.

"Its a place. Now, come on, let me out of here. This isn't funny." She tried to get her arms loose.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try to escape." Nile informed her.

"I just want to go back to the convention. My friends are probably looking for me." She was rudely cut off.

"His 'friends'. You admit you have others in your group..?"

"Everyone has a group. Well, mostly everyone."

"Who is in this group?"

"I'm not telli-" Nile sent a punch towards her cheek, landing right below the eye and almost by the nose. Alex gasped, and coughed, trying to get air back into her lungs.

"You best tell us." He said in a threatening tone.

"Screw...*Pant*..You." Another punch went to the nose, sending blood onto the floor. Her nose was most likely broken.

"Get anything you can out of him, just don't let him die." Nile left, holding his hand. Most of the people left behind him. Three of the men stayed, and smirked at her.

"SHould have just told him. Tim, go grab the tools."

After two torture filled hours passed, Alex had multiple bruises, a few broken ribs, cuts all over her body and much more injuries. At this point, she was fighting the urge to pass out, No, she wouldn't let them have that satisfaction. her head turned to the side, she spat out blood that flowed from her mouth. Tim grabbed her face in one hand, and had a small knife in the other. He slowly and painfully cut a line from her ear to the middle of her cheek. It took her all of her might not to scream from the agony. She grunted though, when she was punched in the stomach.

"Not a screamer, huh?" Bobby one of the other men, asked. Tim sighed.

"Not that I not loving this...but hurry up, Nile will be pissed if we cant get anything out of him." Harry said, he was twiddling a small spike in his hand. He stopped and look at her, an idea forming in his head. He stood up and walked over to her. He gripped the spike and slammed in into her leg. This one, she did scream. It was silent for a second, and the door swung open, just as Alex lost consciousness. But what awaited at the door, was going to be the death of her.

'_Why wont she wake up?!_' ~ Jordan asked.

'_What's wrong with her?_' ~ Damien.

_'Will she be okay?'_

_'I hope so_.'

'_All we can do is hope.'_

...o...

_**YAY! Another chapter... Filler, but the good stuff is coming up next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, if you didnt, please tell me why so I can do better next time. Like I said, short and not sweet. But who opened the door?**_

_**Teaser for next chapter..(Should I do these, or no? Ill add more to them when I know whats going on.)**_

_**Alex slowly opens her eyes to fins three people in a room with her. Her vision is blurry, so she cant make out the figures well, but two of them are male, and one is female. Two tall and one short. She slips back into sleep when they stood up to greet her.**_

_**HeichouSquirrel**_


	3. Oh So Gentle

_**Ayyyy! You people-. No, okay. So, update, I kinda took a turn in what I was going to do in the last chapter, so what I had for this one thrown away, and restarted. Hope you enjoy. thanks to who have been reading my story. I'm willing to hear anything you guys have to say. Review?**_

_**And I'm really sorry about the late updates, I've been very busy, and I have been having a small patch of writers block. And not a lot of inspiration to write, or I'm just really lazy... I also have not been feeling the best, so I hope you all can understand that I am not just forgetting, there is actual reason behind it.**_

_**Final thing. I PROMISE. For the ones who are caught up with the manga, should I end it somewhere in there or... Where do you guys think I should leave off? I have an inkling of what I'm going to do, but I needs Halp!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Attack on Titan'.**_

_**HeichouSquirrel**_

(P.S. Is it bad that I already have a sad ending to this?)

"Hand him over." Levi ordered. The three men looked at the others in horror.

"Who gives you the right to order-" Tim started, not much confidence laced with his voice.

"Nile knows, and has seen the issues. We have the rights to the boy. Now unchain him, now." Hanji said. They hesitated a moment before grabbing the key and letting Alex free of the bounds. Her body slumped even more, and she was picked up by Levi. Her clothes were stained with blood, and some got onto Levi's shirt and jacket. Her facial expression was calm and at rest, even with all of the bruises. When Levi shifted her in his arms, she grimaced in pain but she didn't wake up. They walked out, and back to their horse and carriage. He all but carefully tossed her in. Alex groaned as she was pulled the rest of the way by Erwin and Hanji.

"His wounds aren't to bad, maybe some stitches are in order. Hm.." She hummed in thought, looking at her chest.

"What is it shitty-glasses?" Levi asked with a bored tone, closing the door. Instead of answering, she moved closer to her, and opened her shirt, just enough to see the bandages bounding her chest.

"I don't think he, is well , a he." She mumbled, still thinking. They continued to drive back the the Survey Corps. HQ. They immediately took her to the infirmary, to get her patched up. After that, they let her rest, but they stayed in the room. Alex woke up, but fell asleep multiple times.

After a few hours, Alex started to stir. She struggled to open her swollen eyes, but managed. The first thing she saw was the three faces of Erwin, Levi, and Hanji. The images were blurry, but she could see. Her eyebrows furrowed together, and she squinted her eyes so she could see better. She went to move her hand to rub at her eye, to test if she was dreaming or not. Hanji decided to break the silence.

"I'm Hanji Zoe, you took quite a beating, huh?" Hanji smiled at her.

"Huh?" Was all she could mutter. Levi clucked his tongue, and Hanji giggled.

"You don't remember do you?" Erwin asked.

"I-where am I?" She demanded. Her voice weak, but had a determined tone laced in.

"You are in the survey corps infirmary." Levi responded, looking out the window.

"Nice try, bud." His eyes flickered towards her. "Where am I really?! This is kidnapping. I can sue, don't think I won't." She rambled off.

"Kidnapping? We saved you, idiot." He mutter the last word under his breath.

"I highly doubt that. Take me back to the convention, and explain to me-"

"What convention?" Hanji asked. She didn't answer, just stared at them.

"What do you mean, 'What convention?'. You better know what convention, you guys...are..." She stopped and looked at them. 'Oh, for gods sake...what's going on?'

"Why don't you start by telling us your name..hmm?" Erwin asked.

"Alex Pierce." She looked down to her lap defeatedly.

"Where are you from?"

"Far, far away." She mumbled in reply.

"Where's your family?" Levi asked. Her eyes snapped up to his small form.

"Why does this matter?! They are dead!" She yelled at him. Hanji looked between them, and held up her hands.

"Why don't we get you back to HQ, and get you some food. And let you rest. Erwin, help me get her into a wheelchair." She motioned and they left. Leaving Alex and Levi alone for a short period of time. Alex whipped away some tears that had started to fall.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I didn't mean to snap, I just haven't talked about my parents since before They died."

"..." He looked at her, then the window. The doctor and the pair came back in. He smiled at her, and stopped At the foot of the bed.

"Good to see you awake. Are you ready to go with them? Or do you want to stay here a little longer?"

"I-want to go with them." She said.

"Okay, ill get a nurse to change your bandages, and you are free to go after you sign this." He handed her a paper. She nibbled on her lip, looking at the paper before grabbing it. She looked it over before signing it and handing it back. "Have a good day." He nodded and left.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked.

"Nothing. We just want to make sure you are okay." Erwin said. A few moments passed of silence, until the nurse came in. The only big injury was the leg wound. The rest were to small to have stitches, and only bandaged. She was helped into the wheelchair, and rolled down hallways among hallways. One question rolled around in her mind. But, She waited. The group stopped in the dinning hall, and Hanji went to go grab a meal. Swallowing the lump that grew in her throat, she looked up from her lap.

"I want to join the Survey Corps." She said, looking Erwin in the eyes.

"I don't think that's a good-" Hanji started.

"Let the idiot join. Maybe we could use her as bait." Levi said, sitting down.

"Using me as bait?" She asked.

"Levi-." Erwin started.

"Send me to die, and I will follow. " she told him. "I'll be bait, but I won't die."

"Are you so sure about that, that you would go head first towards a titan?" Hanji asked.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me." She smirked, reciting the one part of the song she could remember. There was a moment of silence, before Erwin spoke up.

"You wouldn't be allowed to go with other cadets. The Military Police might be after you still..." Alex could tell he was still thinking.

"So? What do we do? Train her here?" Hanji asked.

"It's possible. We don't know her skill, yet." They started talking like she wasn't there. Discussing what to do. Her eyes started to grow heavy, slowly dropping.

'_Oh, Alex. What did you do?'_ Who? Wait..Philip..? She thought. She whimpered in her sleepy state, getting the attention of the three. Hanji smiled, and Erwin chuckled lightly.

"I guess we should take her to a room..." Hanji cooed at the girl.

"Yeah." Erwin went to get up.

_'Just couldn't stay out of trouble once in your life? Look at you, hmph, pathetic.'_ ~ Philip voiced echoed in her head. Her dark blue eyes closed all of the way, and her body slouched in the chair. _'Now, now, dear. Why would you go and do this to your pretty self?' T_he cocky voice hushed. She shuddered and flinched when Erwin made the attempt to pick her up.(because, using the wheelchair when someone is asleep is not a good idea, a lot of things could go wrong in my mind) Mumbling inaudible words no one could understand, she relaxed again.

"Levi, you try." Hanji said. Levi looked at Hanji, then to Alex. Shaking his head, he moved his arm under her knees and the other behind her back. Lifting her up with a small grunt, he looked at Erwin.

"Where are you going to keep her?" He asked. He looked down when she snuggled into his chest more.

"Looks like someone has taken a liking to you." Hanji giggled lowly, careful not to wake her.

"She should stay with you for the time being. Just until she can start training." Erwin looked at the girl in his arms.

"Tsk.." He clicked his tongue, and started moving towards the door.

_'If only this didn't have to go this way, my dear Alex.'~ Philip._

_**YES! Another chapter done. A few things I would like you guys to know.**_

_**1.) my internet is down, and I'm at a friends to post this, so, once my internet gets fixed I will be able to post the next chapter after I get it finished.**_

_**2.) Philip. Yeah, Uhm, I just wanted to add a different vibe to this chapter since it was pretty boring and short. But he will be no use! Just some creepy guy visiting her thoughts.**_

_**3.) forgive me, I am a very terrible writer, I know. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, but I know some of you do, because the story is up to 7 followers and 3 favorites and 2 reviews! Yeah!**_

_**But, last thing. If you guys would be so kind to drop off a small little review to show me your love, I will be happy. But I am not going to be that person and say 'oh, if the story gets 7 reviews I'll post the next chapter' and the number goes up as the story progresses. I honestly don't like those writers who only want to be noticed. I love to write, and I don't want to bribe people. I want you guys to do it on your own free will. But if you do that, I am not judging, I'm just saying I personally do not like it and i will not do it.**_

_**There's my rant of the day, sorry.**_  
_**Until next time my beautiful readers,**_  
_**~HeichouSquirrel**_


	4. Lessons (version two)

**_So sorry guys. Every-time I went to write this chapter, my computer shut down and deleted EVERYTHING I had. So, sorry. But Uhm... Yeah. Just... Again, I apologize. And sorry, it might be a short chapter. It's mostly a filler chapter to lead on to what's going to happen.(I don't know, don't question me. I had an beginning and an ending when I started to write this story, I'm going along with the middle junk)_**

(My computer is still running slow, so I'm writing it on my phone, and you know how autocorrect is, so sorry for grammar mistakes and spelling)

HeichouSquirrel

...You may read now...

'_Alex... Sweetie... You don't have to fight anymore. You can let go , and stop. You don't have to suffer. Just...please...don't...don't go..'_ The last few words were choked sobs, and sounding desperate. Alex could hear Robin's, Mike's and Lilly's, maybe a few more people, cries. She felt something warm hit her cheek, and something grip her hand. Her mind started to race as she gripped back, but nothing was holding her hand. Alex frantically gasped for air. She shot up, gripping the fabric over where her heart would be. Her breathing was out of control, and her eyes were so wide, that it hurt. It took a minute for her to register what had happened, and when she did, tears pricked her eyes. They fell, as she sobbed. Her knuckles turned white from the death grip she had on the off-white button down. After she calmed down, a little, she had her short black locks locked into her fists. The stream of tears had stopped, for the most part. When she looked around to find where she was, she noticed someone. Her eyes narrowed, and she flopped down on the couch, covering her flushed face with her arms.

"Shit.." She muttered. And a few times after that. Soon light footsteps echoed in the room. She unfolded her arms, just to have clothes thrown at her face. Before she could say anything he turned around and started walking.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Erwin wants to talk to you. And the bathroom is on the left." With that, he walked out of the door. Alex sighed and tried to compress a smile, but failed. She gave herself a little fan-girl moment, and then she sat up. She looked at the articles of clothing; white button down, black slacks, and there was her ace bandage. 'What the hell? Does he expect me to change my bandages?' She thought, looking at it with her eyebrows as close as they could get. She soon got the idea to bind her chest, so she did. Before hopping to the bathroom. Alex saw the shower, and felt her hair, grimacing right after. She turned on the water, and adjusted it to the a cold temperature. Since she couldn't shower with stitches, she dipped her head in and just washed her hair. It wasn't the best job, but it wasn't greasy anymore. She dried it with a towel, before using said towel to wipe up the mess of water and suds along the tub and floor. After she changed, she offered herself a few sprits of the cologne on the sink. She flipped her hair to the right side. With One quick look in the mirror, seeing the bruises, she left. When she opened the door leading to the hallway, Levi was waiting.

"Want to be my human crutch, or should I use the wall?" She asked, smirking. He looked back at her, sighed, and offered his shoulder. She slung her arm over his shoulders , and she tried to conceal the growing blush when his arm snaked around her waist.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked, once they started walking.

"I'm not blushing, it's just unusually warm around you." It might have been just her, but the air was getting warmer. "How far from his office?" She changed the subject after a few minutes. He stopped suddenly, causing Alex to jerk back. He took his arm back, Only to knock on the door next to them. "You could have just said so and not pulled me back." Alex mumbled in snarky tone. She took her arm from his shoulder and crossed it to hold the other one at her side. Once a low 'come in' was heard, Alex was pushed inside the opened door. She was going to make a remark about being nicer, but she was quickly cut off and grabbed by the back on the neck and was forced forward.

"Isn't the a bit harsh, Levi? Give the boy a break" '_That voice...! Nile...'_ Alex internally started to freak out.

"Weren't your men the ones who almost beat him to death?"

"Levi, enough. Let him sit." The pressure on her neck was released and she found herself sitting next to Nile. Not breaking eye contact with Erwin, she swallowed thickly.

"Are you alright, Pierce, was it?" Nile asked, without looking, she could hear the smallest of smirks.

"It's un-nerving to have the man who sent the death orders, sitting next to me." She quickly replied, in a deeper voice.

"Well, I can assure you nothing is going to happen. Levi, do you mind stepping outside-?"

"No. I rather have him here." Alex interjected, shooting a glance to the raven.

"Picked up another stray, Levi?" Nile looked over his shoulder.

"If I were a stray, then what do they call you? A mutt? Or an inbreed?" Alex narrowed her eyes at him. She had a small moment to enjoy his reddening face.

"Enough. I asked you to come here to discuss the possibilities of having you trained, not for you to throw insults." Erwin said. "Now, may we begin?" Alex huffed and shrugged.

(Timeskip, because, I am to lazy to think through the other possibilities)

Alex was given an actual crutch so she wouldn't have to use Levi. The meeting went fine after the dog insults. Levi would train her in the mobility gear, and Hanji would teach her about the actual titans in periods of time. She was going to go with Hanji, to start out, since her leg needed the stitches to be taken out in a few days. Once they were she would start out slow. But since she did know a little, it didn't seem to hard for her.

"Oh god, please don't leave me alone with her. Levi~!" She was in a chair, Hanji went off to get books, and Levi was trying to leave.

"Stop your whining, you asked for this. I'll be back later." He closed the door. Hanji came back a few minutes later. Alex jumped to attention when she started talking.

"Titans are amazing creatures...they represent humans, but they don't have some of the human qualities." She placed the books and documents down. Alex narrowed her eyes.

"They aren't amazing... They kill people... Without any intention... Just for the fun of it... It's sick..."

"So you know about them?" She asked, her smile growing wider.

"More or less..." Alex mumbled in response. "I have a question..."

"Ask away."

"Why do they think I'm a male?" Referring to the MP as 'they'.

"Hmm...I guess first impressions. But to stop further investigation, you are going to be through training as a boy." She said, a little to quick. Their lesson went on after that, not giving Alex more time to ask. Not that she minded, the time spent went quickly. Not an hour later there was a knock on the door. Hanji let Levi in while Alex still focused on one drawing of a titan's body design.

"Hanji, do you mind if I take some of these?" Alex asked, flipping the page.

"No, go right ahead. The more the merrier, right?" Levi 'tsk' and crossed his arms. Alex started closing the books, and stacked them in a neat order. Since she had to use a crutch, Hanji grabbed the stack and smiled.

"Thanks..." She mumbled. Hobbling, she followed Levi, who now carried the books, back to his room.

"If this gets cluttered-."

"You'll beat me to death..? It's okay, it won't happen." She smiled softly, and sat on the sofa, grabbing one of the journals. Instead of opening it, she grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. She placed it on the journal and looked up to Levi.

"I have one more meeting, then it's dinner. Do I have to show you where the mess hall is... Or..."

"You don't have to do anything..." She groaned before hand. "Just get to your damn meeting... Don't want to be late, now do we..?" She set the end of the pencil on her bottom lip, and batted her eyelashes. She smirked when she heard a small growl. He left soon after that. Alex started to sketch out what would be a titan. She was humming to 'The Light Behind Your Eyes', while adding soft detail to the body. When she was finishing the face, and part of the body, she grabbed a different piece of paper. Starting on the face, she set out a design for it. Before she realized, it turned out to be Levi. But, Her eyes started to flutter close, and she laid back, clutching the paper to her chest.

'_Don't fight it...just rest...'_ Her smile turned into a frown at the words. But sleep came to quickly for her to think about it. And she was in a nightmare filled sleep before she knew it.

**__**

...

I KNOW...BAD FILLER CHAPTER... But hey, more ingesting stuff and thangs is going to happen. Because of a time skip. A short one, but, yes. Interesting stuuff people.

I want to thank those of you who have favorited and followed the story... It really does mean a lot when I get the email of a new follower.

And those reviews, thank you, and they are very appreciated.

Alright , since I've started school , I would look for a new chapter in about 1 1/2- 2 weeks. Possibly.

Until then, my lovelies,

~HeichouSquirrel


End file.
